


Hallowed by Blood

by Elysian_Wyrd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit, One Shot, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysian_Wyrd/pseuds/Elysian_Wyrd
Summary: A brief conversation following Will's first kill. One shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my beautiful friend, [ButDidYouDieThough](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ButDidYouDieTho/pseuds/ButDidYouDieTho).

The blood-mist swirls behind his eyes; heady, deep, calming. He is centered. Blood trickles a sweet rhythm on the plastic sheet, drip-dripping in time with his heart. The seconds tick by. The pendulum swings; it does not show him anything he doesn't already know. His victim lies splayed before him. _Their_ victim. A river of blood swells in the back of his mind-- hot and rancid --then recedes. The horror does not reach him. His pulse is slow, measured. He does not shake.

Hannibal is at his side. A hand reaches, rests on his shoulder, tentative. "If you could see yourself. You are beautiful, Will."

"I'm only what you made me. You broke me down to the base elements, adding and subtracting as you saw fit. You rebuilt me in your image."

"I only rearranged them. I assure you, there is nothing in you now that was not present when we first met: your image, as you say, is entirely your own. It is quite the sight to behold."

"Well," he says, a slow, sweeping gesture with the bloodied knife in his hand, "I'm glad you're enjoying my remaking."

"Are you not?" A quiet thing; hesitant and small.

He quirks a lopsided grin that won't be seen, leans back into the hand that grounds him. "I didn't say that." He's close, now, so close. The hand on his shoulder tightens. He rocks back on his heels, sighs at the pressure.

"All of our moments--" he edges closer, hand gripping harder then releasing to knead at the flesh, "hallowed by blood, time and ash --have led us here. I find that I cannot regret them, for they have allowed us this."

Will closes the gap between them, pressing his back against Hannibal's front. He is welcomed into a rough embrace; one hand sliding from shoulder to neck, pressing and insistent, the other circling his waist. "I wouldn't trade them for all the world. Not in a thousand years."

Hannibal strokes back Will's curls, presses a kiss to the scar gracing his forehead. With a contented sigh, he rests his head softly against Will's shoulder.

The knife falls, forgotten, to the floor.

They stay like that for some time, neither daring to break the spell.


End file.
